leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bruno/Manga/PA/History
Past As in the Generation III , Bruno used to train with Brawly, the Gym Leader of Hoenn's Dewford Town. Bruno, along with the rest of the original Kanto Elite Four, first appeared at the end of this chapter, observing and 's battle at Indigo Plateau. He was properly introduced two years later in this chapter, where he was revealed to have sent a challenge letter to Red to come meet and battle him at Mt. Moon. The two s met and started battling, with Red delightfully commenting on how this was the first exciting battle he had had in three years. However, in the middle of the battle, the rest of the Elite Four appeared, telling Red about their plan to wipe out humans from the face of the planet and create a utopia for Pokémon. Red refused the offer to join them, but was then attacked by the four together, with Agatha using the mind-controlling powers of her Pokémon to force Bruno attack Red as well. Red was eventually frozen in ice by Lorelei, with only his Pikachu managing to escape from the site. Later, at the Elite Four's base on Cerise Island, and Lt. Surge encountered Bruno near an acidic river, with two wild Onix acting as bridges. The battle took place with Bruno standing on one Onix, and his opponents standing on the other. When and Blaine showed up, it was also revealed that Bruno had put up a soundproof barrier at the cave entrance to stop any intruders from entering and interrupting the battle. Bill and Lt. Surge eventually gained the upper hand by combining 's and with 's , causing Bruno to fall off the Onix, while Lt. Surge had his create a force field for himself and Bill to float in. Bruno was saved by his 's stretching limbs, and then briefly once again placed under Agatha's mind control, attempting to make Lt. Surge and Bill into the acid below. However, they were saved by the arrival of Red, whose precense snapped Bruno out of his mind control, and they chose to continue their previously interrupted battle. Using his Eevee's power to change between its evolutions, Red was eventually able to defeat Bruno. Despite his loss, Bruno was still satisfied, and chose to leave. It was revealed that Bruno had encountered Koga while leaving Cerise Island, and the two had chosen to train together. They first appeared underground while Red and Blue were digging a tunnel to Ilex Forest. Later, after the Masked Man's defeat, Bruno and Koga encountered two of the Masked Man's minions, Will and Karen, who agreed to come with them. Over the coming years, they would become known as the new Kanto Elite Four. Bruno and the three other Elite Four members appeared in this chapter, meeting at the Pokéathlon Dome and competing in a set of Pokéathlon events against him. Bruno competed against Gold in Block Smash, using only his while Gold used his entire team. Although Bruno eventually had the lead, Gold managed to pick up his pace and eventually win the event. When Gold at one point mentioned Lance, Bruno referred to Lance as an old friend of his. Gold also gave Bruno some treats before leaving, and Bruno immediately fell in love with the taste of Rage Candy Bars. At the end of the chapter, Whitney was seen sending a Bruno a boxful of Rage Candy Bars, much to his delight.